Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)/Relationships
Mavis Mavis is Dracula's only daughter and the apple of his eye. He has a multitude of sugary/affectionate nicknames he refers to her as and plans all of her birthday parties personally. He is very protective over her and would do anything to keep her safe, even lie to her. He was very paranoid that the same fate that befell her mother would befall Mavis should she ever come into contact with humans, and her safety was what spurred him to built Hotel Transylvania in the first place. Mavis's carefree and adventurous nature made this difficult, as what she wanted more than anything was to venture beyond the hotel grounds and see the world for herself. When Drac realized that she had zinged with a human, he accepted that her happiness was more important to him than his fears, and he went out of his way to reunite them. He planned Mavis's wedding for her, which she expresses as being everything she wanted. When he finds out that she is pregnant, he is overjoyed at the thought of being a grandpa, and dotes on her throughout her pregnancy. Drac helps her and Johnathan raise Dennis, even though he and Mavis do not agree at first how he should be brought up. Mavis begins to take on a protective role on Drac by Hotel Transylvania 3: Monster Vacation, and worries about him working too much and then for his safety with the captain of the cruise ship. Drac has to ease her paranoia, promising her that nothing will ever take him away from her. Dennis Dennis is Dracula's grandson and one of the greatest joys in his life. Unwilling to accept his grandson's dull name (which belonged to his paternal great-grandfather), Dracula calls him "Denisovich". Drac always believed that Dennis would be a vampire, but was unable to share many monster customs with him due to Mavis's concerns about her son's safety, should he actually be human. He constantly coos at and praises Dennis, insisting that he's "the best kid in the world". When Mavis and Johnny would not buy Dennis a puppy, Dracula was unable to say no, and obtained one for him. Vlad Dracula has a very unstable relationship with his father, and was estranged from him for centuries. Vlad can be very cynical and likes to ridicule Drac for the choices he makes. He reveals to Johnathan that Dracula was a late fanger, like Dennis, and that he had to "scare the fangs" out of him. The two make peace by the end of Hotel Transylvania 2, and are seen dancing together at Dennis' birthday party. After this, their relationship seems to have improved, as Vlad joins the rest of the family on vacation, though Dracula is still embarrassed by him. Martha Dracula fell in love with a female Vampire named Martha after they bumped into one another as bats. Dracula and Martha zinged at first sight and they began their new lives together. They quickly married and had a daughter named Mavis Dracula. Only a few months after Mavis was born, their home was attacked by a mob of angry humans. The attack resulted in Martha's death and forced a devastated Drac to flee with their child. The loss of his wife caused Dracula to become very overprotective of Mavis. Ericka Van Helsing After he became a widower for 128 years, Dracula finally felt ready to date again. After unsuccessfully searching for a new zing on his phone, Dracula meets Ericka on board the Legacy Cruise ship. Dracula immediately zinged with Ericka, unaware of her family history in monster hunting. Oblivious to Ericka's attempts to kill him, Dracula inadvertently softened her view on monsters, and himself, by being a model dad and grandfather, showing her genuine kindness, and saving her life several times. After they defeated the Kraken, Dracula and Ericka zinged together. Upon returning to the hotel, Dracula proposed to her and she says "Yes". Frankenstein Dracula and Frankenstein have been pals for a long time and would do anything for each other. Eunice Annoys Dracula. Wayne Dracula and Wayne are very good friends, who've known each other for a long time. Dracula is treated as a Uncle to Wayne's kids. Dracula secretly finds the misery Wayne endures from having countless children to be hilarious. Wanda They have an OK friendship, but not much is shown of them. Griffin Dracula and Griffin are very good friends. Griffin often likes to pull pranks on Dracula by taking advantage of his invisibility. Murray Dracula and Murray are old friends. Murray comes to his hotel every year. Dracula likes Murray coming there but doesn't like the sand Murray comes in with. Jonathan Dracula and Jonathan got off to a rocky start as Dracula did not like him at all simply because he was a human. But after bonding while racing tables, they start to like each other. By the end of the the first movie, Dracula respects Jonathan and vice versa. Abraham Van Helsing Drac encountered Abraham multiple times in the past and always successfully evaded Abraham's attempts on his life. Dracula never seems to address him as enemy rather than an annoying monster hunter as Drac had no intention to end Abraham's life only injuring him to make Abraham stopped pursuing him. Category:Relationships